


Sweetwater

by Crazyloststar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Westworld Fusion, First Meetings, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, inspired by westworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: “Ya?” The MT tucked the can into the sack hanging off the nearest chocobo’s saddle, and pet its neck. “Fancy some company?”Ignis debated saying no, thinking about how much he had been looking forward to time without having to entertain anyone. But maybe with an MT, it wouldn’t be so terrible.“I would like that very much, actually. I’m Ignis, by the way.”“Prompto!” He stuck out his hand, and Ignis took it in a good shake. “Pleasure to meet ya.”
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Sweetwater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SongOfMarbule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongOfMarbule/gifts).



> CALLIE!! Here is your secret santa gift, I hope you enjoy!! I wanted to try to combine Things You Enjoy as best as possible. :333
> 
> While this is inspired by Westworld, no knowledge of the show is really needed. All you need to know is that MT's are more like realistic androids, who are programed to believe they are real. Westworld is just one of the 'parks' that can be visited, each one with a different theme/location. Everything you need to know really is explained here!

“When I agreed to go to this thing,” Noctis yawned, “I didn’t realize it was in another _country_. I hate flying, can never sleep on the plane.”

Ignis flipped a page of his book. “Really, Noct, you should start to do your own research into this sort of thing.”

“They’re just gonna tell us all again anyways, as part of their spiel.” Noct sank down in his chair. “I don’t even understand why _we’re_ the ones going.”

Ignis figured he wasn’t going to get much more reading done. A few hours of silence while Noct napped had been nice while he had it. He closed his book and set it aside. “Your father has already been to the parks, but back when they were first opened and the technology for creating MTs was different. You are of the current generation; you’ll understand what they are explaining.”

“Dad’s not dumb, he would have figured it out.”

Gladio stepped up to their little four chair section and sat next to Noct. “Come on, live a little. This shit is something I’d never get to see normally.”

The two continued their banter, which meant Ignis could resume reading for the time being, thankfully.

He was certainly not enthused about the excursion, either. The parks of Niflheim were for the elite and mysterious. Nothing that happened within the walls ever got out to the public, and the price was so outrageous that the only people who would even set foot inside all understood the importance of privacy. Even getting there was cloaked in mystery, with a train that only went between the airport and the parks.

But since Regis had been in talks to buy into the business, some digging had to be done.

The variety of worlds seemed unnecessary for the number of clients, but they covered a wide range of needs. There were whole families who would go on trips knowing they would be safe. There were rich heirs having wild parties before their wedding. Others used it as a sort of anger management. Ignis knew Noct hadn’t looked into this much but he really wished he had, because depending on where they went, what they saw could be difficult.

The train pulled into the station and it was almost blinding how white everything was. Their attendant quickly pulled their luggage out and onto a trolley to take to the hotel ahead of them.

“Please tell me we don’t have to do anything until tomorrow.”

“You know very well we have dinner with Dr. Besithia and the board tonight, Noct.”

“Fiiine,”

They had no need to check in - they were led directly to their three rooms, all next to each other. They were lavish suites with doors connecting each of them from within so they could travel around without having to step outside, their attendant explained.

Privacy was clearly a concern from the start, Ignis noted.

“Before we go inside our rooms, remember, we must be ready to leave for dinner in two hours. We will be dining in one of the parks. Get yourselves refreshed.”

Gladio saluted and Noct waved as they went into their rooms, and Ignis did the same once their doors shut.

* * *

The next morning they started on their own trains based on which park they had selected the night before. While Gladio and Noctis had been nearly bouncing out of their seats with excitement, Ignis was looking forward more to a day of quiet. He had chosen Westworld, because it promised an option for a sleepy town with a saloon, which suited Ignis perfectly. He could sit and watch events unfold around him while having drinks and not have to worry, for once.

And when he stepped off the train into a gust of dusty wind, Ignis felt weirdly satisfied with his choice. It was quiet, but not, in a unique way. Once the train had left there were no transport sounds; no cars, planes, motorbikes.

He walked among the others he could only imagine were MT’s, but it would honestly have been hard to discern who was and was not. Everyone looked _real_. He had thought perhaps the staff assisting with dinner the night before had been the most advanced version of the tech and therefore in limited supply, but it appeared he was very wrong.

Ignis himself didn’t stand out either if there were any other humans - he had been dressed that morning in appropriate clothing of the era, though he had scoffed at the hat they tried to give him. It wasn’t too far off his normal attire, but the small changes were obvious to him. Slightly less tailored pants, cowboy boots, a waistcoat and a pocket watch. And all in hues of gray, which he preferred over some of the more outlandish colors. Ones he was sure weren’t historically accurate, ironically.

Observing the area as he walked with the crowd towards the main part of town, he was sure that the brighter colors would have marked him as human. And there was a small part of him that wanted to blend in as much as possible.

Perhaps a large part, even.

His knowledge of Duscae history was very brief, so he could only assume that what he was seeing was some sort of accurate representation of a mining town along the mountains. The main street hummed with people going in and out of the various storefronts, tying chocobos to posts, chatting off to the side. It truly did feel like he had stepped back in time; Ignis had to admit it was very well done. The videos and photographs they had been shown over dinner didn’t do this justice.

And thankfully the stores all had signs that were very specific to what each one was, so it was easy for Ignis to locate his destination.

The saloon looked exactly like something out of a movie set down to the swinging doors as people went in and came out. Ignis couldn’t help but be amazed out how well done everything looked.

As he went to step forward, a bright silver can rolled up to the toe of his boot. Ignis bent and picked it up, right as a shadow came over him.

“Oh, sorry about that sir.”

Ignis looked up and stood, can in hand. A young man Ignis assumed was an MT was before him, as no human would have a reason to purchase tinned food.

But well, Ignis was here to play along.

“Quite alright,” he handed the can over to the young man. He was a touch shorter than Ignis, bright blond hair visible from under his large brimmed hat. A dusting of freckles framed bright violet eyes, and Ignis felt entranced.

“You new to these parts?”

Ah, so he was an MT. He pushed back the small bit of disappointment. Ignis put on his best cordial smile. “I am passing through, yes. I was just about to stop in for a drink.” he motioned to the saloon.

“Ya?” The MT tucked the can into the sack hanging off the nearest chocobo’s saddle, and pet its neck. “Fancy some company?”

Ignis debated saying no, thinking about how much he had been looking forward to time without having to entertain anyone. But maybe with an MT, it wouldn’t be so terrible.

“I would like that very much, actually. I’m Ignis, by the way.”

“Prompto!” He stuck out his hand, and Ignis took it in a good shake. “Pleasure to meet ya.”

“Likewise. Please, lead the way.”

Prompto bounced and they walked side by side through the doors. Inside the saloon was...bizarre. The sounds and smells were all exactly as Ignis had imagined from what little literature and films he had seen of the era, but without the saturated layer that made it all seem a little romantic. A haze lingered over the room that made Ignis want to scrub his glasses clean. A constant buzz of people chatting, shouting, laughing. The piano being played in the corner by an older gentleman who looked a tad disparaged.   
  


Prompto led them to a small table in the corner of the room and motioned for Ignis to sit. “Whatcha drinkin?”

“Do they have whiskey?”

“The best.” Prompto winked and then was off. This place was already having an effect on Ignis - in the real world, he would have of course said Prompto didn’t need to buy his drink, but here money was meaningless to the MT’s. He wondered how money was even distributed or gathered by them.

A small part of Ignis wanted to ask Prompto more questions about how things worked here, but the MT’s were programmed to believe they were real people. Doing so wouldn’t work, and would possibly lead to some sort of malfunction, which he didn’t want to be responsible for.

So instead Ignis just absorbed the scene around him, trying to find a sense of contentment.

Prompto returned with two drinks and what looked like a small bowl of nuts. “Here we go - and no worries about the drink, it’s safer for me to order. Around this time, there are some shady folks around here. Gotta be careful who you piss off.”

“You assume I would...piss someone off?”

As he sat across from Ignis, Prompto scanned the room. “A fancy sir like you? In an instant.”

Ignis raised an eyebrow, but opted to grab his drink. “I shall do my best to remain incognito then. I had intended to merely sit here and keep to myself today, anyways.”

“How long you in town?”

“I’ll be here tomorrow, as well.”

Prompto sat upright and stared with wide eyes. “Just two days? You gotta see more then!”

“I am content to just relax.”

“But -”

A crash erupted behind Prompto, distracting them both from the conversation. Ignis looked over Prompto’s shoulder to see a well-dressed woman holding a broken bottle, and a man cradling his head in his hands.

Silence fell over the entire saloon as everyone looked at the two. Then another finely dressed woman walked over to them, and took the broken bottle. She whispered something, and then just like that the three were laughing, and everyone resumed minding their business.

When Ignis looked at Prompto, he was worrying his bottom lip.

“See, guy’s lucky Sania was there to help. Otherwise Solara would have run him through with that bottle. Not a good way to go.”

“I gather not,” Ignis took another sip. He knew that the two women were of course MTs, but it was hard to say if the gentleman was part of the act, or a human who had stepped out of line.

Then Ignis remembered the Good Shepherd protocol that prevented MTs from harming a human. He was sure she couldn’t have hit him if he were.

“So,” Prompto piped up, “wanna hear about chocobos?”

Ignis turned his full attention to Prompto, wide eyed and smiling like a beacon of light in the dusty room.

“Absolutely.”

The day went by, interspersed by more dramatic events happening around them, but mostly Ignis only paid attention to Prompto. He had a wealth of knowledge, and information, about the area, and Ignis learned much about Duscae. But Prompto was kind, and made sure to bring him drinks and snacks. Every time Ignis had asked if he had somewhere to be, Prompto would wave it off.

The vibration of his bracelet warned Ignis his train would be arriving shortly to take him back to the hotel. And he found he didn’t entirely want to leave. Perhaps Prompto had been right and only spending the day around the saloon had been foolish, but there was no going back now. And besides, there was the next day. Perhaps Prompto would be willing to show him around some more.

When he stood, Prompto did so as well but with a worried look on his face. “Leaving?”

“Unfortunately. But perhaps tomorrow, you could show me around?”

“That’d be great!”

“Excellent.” They shook hands again, and this time, Ignis caught how Prompto's touch lingered, how warm his hand was, and how real he felt. It was marvelous indeed.

“I’ll see you then,” Ignis nodded and released Prompto’s hand, stepping away and out of the saloon as the sun set.

* * *

The heat of the early morning sun hit Prompto square in the face like it did every morning when he slept in. With much internal struggle, he got out of bed and into his clothes for the day. He had to go into town for some supplies and wanted to get there early before things were sold out, and before it got too hot to ride.

He snagged a piece of bread to eat along the way and saw Aranea on the porch, cup of coffee in one hand and cigarette in the other.

When she caught sight of him, she cheered her mug in his direction. “Morning kid,”

“Hey sis,”

“Going into town?”

“Yupf” he said around the last bite of his bread. “Pa already left?”

“Sunrise, like always.”

“Well, see you at supper then?”

“Sure thing, shortcake.”

He stuck his tongue out at the nickname and turned towards their stables for his chocobo, Buttercup. They had a small farm, and if he squinted against the rising sun, he could make out the wagon that his dad was taking the hay too. They were one of the smaller farms that focused primarily on making hay bales, which was good usually because it meant they were safe from outlaws looking for food or anything of value to sell.

After getting Buttercup ready, he climbed up and started his gentle ride towards town. Duscae was a simple place, but it was the only place Prompto knew. He wouldn’t give it up for anything. Sure, he had wondered what life was like elsewhere but really it seemed like such a bother to get there - and dangerous. Just seemed safer to stay put.

Main street came into view, and Prompto’s thoughts drifted off to the list of what he needed to buy.

Prompto should have brought a bag to put everything in or grabbed the saddlebag, but he was stubborn, so he tried to just juggle everything in his hands. He managed to only drop one can, and first put everything else away safely before turning to grab it.

When he turned, though, the can wasn’t on the ground, but in the slender hands of a...well a _gentleman_.

“Two days in a row?”

The comment caught Prompto off guard. As well as his accent, which was softer than anything he had heard around town. “Cuse me?”

The man looked a little disappointed as he dropped his gaze to the can. “Ah, apologies, you look like someone I know.”

“No big,” Prompto took the can and put it in the saddlebag. “You new in town?”

“Yes, very much so,” he looked around and then back to Prompto. “Actually, I only have today, and I was hoping to see as much as I could. Do you have any recommendations?”

Prompto did know some sweet places to visit around these parts, but also, someone like this guy would never find his way alone.

“Sure do, but how about-” he crossed his arms, “you get a personal tour?” He had minimal chores to do that day and he had already gone to the store, so he could slack off some.

“Ah,” his cheeks reddened, and Prompto wondered if it was because of the heat, “sounds perfect.”

“Name’s Prompto,”

“Ignis”

A bit of dizziness came over Prompto, and a weird buzzing sound echoed in his ears.

“Prompto?” Ignis had moved to his side and held his arm. He was warm, and his cologne smelled like vanilla.

“Sorry, must have just been a bit of the heat.”

“Why don’t we get you a drink before we go?”

Prompto waved Ignis off. “Kind of ya, but I’m fine, swear it. If you only have today, we should get a move on.”

Ignis released him and Prompto turned to look down the road. “But first, you need a ride. Wiz’s ranch is up just at the other end of the main road.”

“Ah, I don’t know how to ride a chocobo, I’m afraid.”

“Psh, it’s easy as pie. I can show you the ropes there and you’ll be fine for an easy ride.”

Ignis still looked unsure, but Prompto tugged his arm and grabbed Buttercup’s reins. As they walked, Ignis watched around them and Prompto couldn’t help but wonder where he was from. He was certain Ignis was some kinda city guy based on how he was dressed and that he didn’t know how to ride a chocobo. Folks like Prompto had been riding since they could walk.

“Morning Wiz!” Prompto shouted as he tied his bird’s reins to the fence post of the ranch. It was early enough that the chocobos were still eating their morning greens, which meant it would be easier to pick one that would work best for Ignis.

“Heya, Prompto!” Wiz waved, and gave Ignis a look. “You need a ‘bo?”

“Ya, maybe Peaches? She’s pretty calm.”

Wiz looked around at the chocobos, and then back to them. “Aye, she should be good. You ride, mister?”

“I don’t,”

Prompto appreciated Wiz though, because he just nodded and directed them to follow him as he went towards the birds. “It looks tougher than it is. Mostly just gotta sit and hold on.”

Ignis didn’t look convinced, but he didn’t say anything has he listened to Wiz instruct him, and got Peaches set for riding. Once Ignis was up in the saddle, he looked a little less like a city boy. The look...suited him.

Prompto grinned. “Ready for some adventure?” He took Peaches’ reins and waved bye to Wiz.

“I suppose as ready as possible,” Ignis held on tight.

“Don’t worry so much,” Prompto hopped onto Buttercup and grinned at Ignis. He was relieved to see he relaxed his shoulders a little. “Let’s go!”

Prompto loved Duscae, truly he did. It was the only place he knew but he didn’t mind. It meant he could take Ignis to all the amazing places he enjoyed. Ignis didn’t talk much but that was alright - Prompto was good at filling silence. It was just something he was used to doing, especially when people came by the ranch. Pa wasn’t the most social of folks.

Sometimes Ignis would get a funny look in his eyes, one that made Prompto want to ask him more questions but well, he’d learn it was rude to pry into people’s business. He figured if Ignis wanted to share anything, he would after hearing all of Prompto’s wild stories. But sometimes Ignis also looked sad. And Prompto couldn’t figure out why, because it was usually after Prompto’d been talking about something that made him excited.

Ignis made his wheels turn, that was for sure. Like one of Aranea’s puzzles Prompto was usually bad at.

Eventually Prompto led them to a quiet area along the river, hidden by trees and tall grass.

“Hey, let’s break here.” Prompto clicked for Buttercup to stop, and Ignis did the same with Peaches. They dismounted and the birds went on their way to drink from the river. Prompto had his bag and pulled out some jerky as they sat along the riverbed.

The sound of the water around them was nice. “This is one of my favorite spots, ya know, to chill out.”

Ignis studied the water. “Do you find you need to come here often?”

Prompto shook his head. He tugged at some of the grass around him and fiddled it between his fingers. “It’s not so much as need as it’s just. This place makes me happy, can’t really explain it.”

“What else makes you happy, Prompto?”

There was something about Ignis that tickled Prompto’s mind. Maybe it was because they didn’t get many newcomers - not the kind who were just stopping by. Folks came and went all the time, but they all had purpose. Something they were looking for or to do. Ignis was different. Somehow.

And he was handsome. And kind.

Prompto hadn’t really ever been with anyone before, but he had fancied a few. The ladies in the saloon were nice to look at, and there were some guys he’d thought about. But somehow there was never really time to do much past looking.

Ignis would be leaving that night, and never seen again. Prompto didn’t know much but he did know that Aranea always told him to live without regrets.

“Hey Ignis,” he scooted a little closer, knocking Ignis’s knee with his own. Ignis looked up and their eyes met, unmoving.

Prompto dropped his gaze to Ignis’s lips for just a second, but clearly Ignis caught it and did the same.

_No regrets._

Prompto leaned forward and braced one hand on the grass and the other on Ignis’s knee, pressing their lips together.

At first Ignis didn’t move, but as Prompto made to pull away, a hand slid up Prompto’s cheek and their kiss deepened. Prompto instantly felt hot, inside and out, as they kissed and breathed heavy in between. Any worry he might have had about not knowing what to do vanished and it almost felt like his body just _knew._ Prompto pushed their kiss deeper, moving Ignis to his back and stretched out over him.

The pressure made them both inhale sharply - and holy shit did it make things ramp up by a thousand because then their hands were everywhere, and their bodies moved on their own. Prompto lost track of where they were, of the time, of the day. He just wanted to spend the rest of life here, with Ignis. Ignis Ignis Ignis.

A vibration startled them both. Prompto sat upright, and Ignis opened his eyes and looked to his left wrist.

Ignis cleared his throat. “Apologies. The train, I need. To go.”

“Oh, ya.” Prompto moved away, chewing on his bottom lip to keep himself from saying dumb shit like _please don’t go_. “It’s getting dark, so I should get home soon anyways.”

Ignis studied him. “I can escort you to make sure you get there safe.”

“I’ll be fine,”

“I insist.”

“Okay okay, if you have time.”

Unfortunately, home wasn’t too far from where they were, so he couldn’t stretch out their time together. He wanted to ask if Ignis would be back the next day. If Prompto would ever see him again, but he knew the answer. Ignis was just visiting. He would soon forget about someone like Prompto, a needle in a haystack.

Their ride was quiet as Prompto led them; the sky dotted with thousands of stars. He wasn’t sure what more to say to Ignis. Stay? What for. For his family’s ranch house in a desert in a small dusty town?

By how fancy he looked, Prompto was sure he came from one of the bigger cities out there in the world. A place Prompto could never go for sure.

As they got closer, he heard...chocobos. But it was dark, and that wasn’t normal. By sundown they should have been happily chomping on dinner. He sped up, not looking back when Ignis called his name.

He got to the edge of a small hill - the one just before his home. The chocobos were still out roaming the grass, not tucked away safely in their pens for the night.

“Something's not right,” Prompto shouted to Ignis as he caught up.

“What’s wrong?”

“They shouldn’t be out,” he gestured to the birds, “Pa and Aranea always make sure…” there was that weird sensation in his head again, like he was on the edge of dizziness.

“Prompto?”

“This isn’t right.” He repeated, and urged Buttercup to hurry towards the house. Ignis followed based on the sound of his own mount, but part of Prompto didn’t want him there. There was no telling what could be found.

As they got to the bottom of the hill, gunshots echoed around them.

“Pa!” Prompto kicked Buttercup to go faster. He didn’t have any sort of weapon on him, and the only guns in the house belonged to his dad, and there’s no way he would just use them.

The front door was wide open. Prompto jumped off Buttercup before she even stopped moving and ran up the porch steps.

He gripped the doorframe. Inside was chaos - stuff knocked to the ground, bullet holes, blood…

“Pa! Aranea!” he ran in, and in the living room was his dad, on the ground with wounds in his arms and legs.

No!” Prompto ran forward and lifted his dad’s head. “Hey hey, Pa -”

“Aranea,” his dad managed to say, “she’s fightin’ em.”

“Prompto, out back.” He had completely forgotten about Ignis and almost dropped his dad. He looked behind him to see Ignis in the halfway still, looking towards the back door. Another gunshot rang out.

“Just hold on a bit longer Pa,” Prompto let him down gently and went to the small closet – but the door was open, “she must have the gun.”

Ignis looked towards the backdoor. “There’s no other?”

Prompto shook his head.

“Under my...bed.” his dad shouted weakly.

Prompto turned and looked at him.

“Take it,” 

“Pa-”

“Go help your sister dammit.”

Prompto was on the verge of tears. But he held his head up high instead and ran up the stairs, found the small box with the gun - Prompto realized he didn’t even know how to shoot. But he grabbed it anyway and ran back down the stairs. Ignis was with his dad, wrapping the wounds with pieces from the waistcoat he had been wearing.

“Ignis,” when he looked up, Prompto held out the gun. Ignis gingerly released pa’s head to the floor and rose.

“Can you use that?”

“Never have,” Prompto shook his head and held it out to ignis. “You?”

“Unfortunately not,” Ignis looked like he was considering his options. “Cor, who is it that attacked you?”

He was a bit shaken by hearing his dad’s name on Ignis’s lips. Pa never gave his name to anyone really, if he could avoid it.

“Stranger, didn’t look…like from around here.”

Prompto suddenly wanted to just curl up and hide. But another gunshot pulled him out of it. His fear turned into something else, something stronger than what he had ever felt before.

“We have to help Aranea!” Without waiting for Ignis, Prompto ran past him and out the backdoor. At the shed, he saw a tall figure standing in the doorway, their shadow long across the grass. He couldn’t make out much past a wide brimmed hat and a heavy looking cloak.

“Hey!” Prompto ran, gun aimed at the figure’s back. He wanted to shoot, so, so badly. But he...couldn't. He literally couldn’t. It was like his finger was frozen on the trigger -

The man turned as Prompto got closer. He could see Aranea backed against the wall, rifle in hand.

“Ah, there you are. I’ve grown tired of stalling with her.” The man took a few steps forward as Ignis joined Prompto. His expression changed to confusion. That strange buzzing sensation came over Prompto again, but he straightened up and squared off his shoulders. He would not be weak to this coward who attacked people in their own homes.

“Who are you?”

Prompto realized the question wasn’t directed at him.

Ignis moved in front of Prompto. “Someone who knows exactly who you are.”

Prompto wanted to ask Ignis what the hell that he was about, and how would know this man, but before he could, the man growled.

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“Nor should you, I gather.”

“You are incorrect. But no matter.” He holstered his gun and Prompto relaxed a little. He wasn't sure what was happening, but as long as Aranea was safe, and they could help his dad, it would be alright.

“I’ll just return another day.” With that, he walked away, towards the main city. Prompto debated following him to find out what he meant, but no, he had to focus on helping his dad.

“Sis!” Prompto threw the gun to the ground and ran over to Aranea to help her stand. She had a fat lip and it looked like her shoulder had been grazed by a bullet.

“I heard so many gunshots…”

She dropped her gun as if frustrated. “That was me, trying to shoot that asshole. But I couldn’t…” Aranea shook her head and Prompto’s mind went a little fuzzy.

“It’s okay, he’s gone. We gotta go help Pa.”

Ignis was there instantly on the other side of Aranea, helping Prompto lead her back towards house.

He looked about as pissed as Prompto felt.

* * *

Ignis stopped at the hotel bar before going up to his room that night. He had...a lot to process.

Why was the Chancellor of the very company running this establishment and the technology within, playing cowboy and looking to cause harm to their own MTs? While they were repaired and reset each night it still seemed like a waste of company money to do that.

Ignis took a sip of his whiskey. Ardyn said he would be back the next day for Prompto. What had he wanted to do?

The thought of him harming Prompto made Ignis near break the glass in his hand. Ignis knew he was a fool to even entertain any sort of emotions towards an MT but Prompto - he seemed the most real. Ignis knew he wasn’t, that was the point of the tech. The way Prompto’s lips felt, his skin, that he even sweat, it was absolutely stunning and Ignis almost hated to admit how well it was all done, how fooled his heart was.

“Specs! There you are.”

He looked up from the spot on the bar he had been staring at. Noct and Gladio walked towards him, looking bright eyed and exuberant. As soon as their eyes met, though, Noct’s expression changed.

“Specs?”

“You alright?” Gladio had puffed up a little in anticipation. They didn’t sit, but stood on either side of Ignis as he turned on the stool.

“I’m fine,” he downed the rest of his drink, “but I’m afraid I can’t leave the park yet.”

They stared at him, going from worried to confused. Gladio spoke up first.

“What the hell does that mean?”

Ignis cleared his throat. “I need to rescue someone, first. Will you help me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!! I know it ends at a bit of a cliffhanger but \o\ maybe to be continued...??


End file.
